Lo que ocurre en el laboratorio se queda en el laboratorio
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Senku y Gen son el equipo encargado de hacer el dentífrico de tungsteno. Sin embargo, unas pequeñas siestas se abren paso entre el proceso científico. Senku no termina de comprender qué es lo que hace a Gen deferente a los demás, mientras que el mentalista se atreverá a hacer un acto inesperado.


Contenido: Yaoi, One shot corto, pequeño romance, pequeño escrito para salir del hiatus(?)

Pareja: SenGen (Senku Ishigami x Gen Asagiri)

Disclaimer

Hikari: Hola a todos, mucho gusto. Este es mi primer fanfic de Dr. Stone así que espero que haya quedado aunque sea decente xD. Claro que está de más decir que ni Dr. Stone ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos. Notas al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Bla bla bla bla bla bla.- Era lo único que podía escuchar salir de los labios de Senku mientras estaban los dos solos en aquella cabaña del laboratorio científico. Para Gen, quien por cierto nunca le interesaron las clases de química y física durante la escuela, era simplemente desgastante tener que escuchar tantos minutos seguidos el intenso parloteo científico del peliblanco.

Gen dejó reposar su barbilla sobre la mesa de madera, intentando que sus párpados se quedaran abiertos, fingiendo prestar atención a las explicaciones de Senku, aunque la tarea resultaba bastante difícil. Dejó de escuchar, en algún momento, la voz del otro, perdiendo un poco el enfoque de la imagen de Senku moviendo sus labios y revolviendo algunas sustancias de un vaso a otro. Ishigami ni siquiera se había percatado que Gen ni siquiera le estaba oyendo ya.

_"Rayos, en serio que ciencia es lo único que tiene en su cabezota de nabo…"_ pensó justo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, sin embargo, no fue hasta que comenzó a soltar ruidosos ronquidos que Senku detuvo su inmenso parloteo para voltearlo a ver.

-¡Oye! ¡No es momento de descansar! Aún nos quedan muchos pasos para conseguir el dentífrico de tungsteno- Senku dejó en la mesa los vasos precipitados antes de acercarse al dormilón de Gen. A pesar de moverlo desde el hombro, el chico no parecía mostrar indicios de querer despertar.- Tch… eres mi único ayudante ahora, al menos mantente despierto.

Senku se rascó la nuca, intentando mantener la calma. Una traviesa idea pasó rápidamente por su mente. Tomó algunos vasos antes de acercarse nuevamente a su víctima con un par de ramas remojadas levemente en amoniaco. Ya una vez lo había probado con Chrome, respirar esa pequeña cantidad de amoniaco levantaría a cualquiera que estuviera profundamente dormido en tan solo un segundo. Sería un "cálido y dulce" despertar.

-Buenos días ~- Susurraba mientras se acercaba a la nariz de Gen. Pocos milímetros antes de introducir los palillos, sus manos se detuvieron por completo. Algo parecido al arrepentimiento lo detuvo, se distanció del otro antes de soltar un absurdo suspiro más. No había sentido culpa alguna cuando despertó a Chrome, pero al ver el rostro de Gen, sin explicación alguna, tuvo que detenerse.

Y no es que Chrome le callera mal, es más, era de los únicos que le comprendían hasta cierto grado cuando comenzaba sus explicaciones científicas, ni siquiera alguien como Asagiri Gen, un chico que pertenecía a la era moderna, parecía comprenderlo en cuanto comenzaba a hablar de temas relacionados con química o física.

Acercó su propio rostro al de Gen para intentar comprender sus propias dudas. Era un chico promedio, alrededor de 19 años, mentalista que en el pasado había publicado varios títulos exitosos entre un segmento de mercado (aunque desde su punto de vista, solo se trataban de libros llenos de mentiras y tonterías absurdas), 158 centímetros de altura y 60 kilogramos de peso aproximadamente, cabello teñido de dos colores justo por la mitad….no, no había nada que destacara sobremanera, pero Senku sabía que existía alguna característica escondida que sobresalía en él pero que le costaba nombrar.

Su mirada examinó cada proo de su rostro, hasta detenerse en la torcida y graciosa marca de petrificación que había quedado marcada en su piel. De alguna manera le recordaba la sonrisa de un astuto zorro: mentiroso, traicionero… perfecta para alguien con una personalidad como la de Gen.

-Soda…-Murmuró entre sueños, alertando a Senku sobre su cercanía y haciendo que se separara de un saltito silencioso. Cerciorándose de que Gen estuviera en serio dormido, volvió a examinarlo con la mirada. Había algo, estaba seguro, pero ni siquiera con la avanzada ciencia y la gran cantidad de conocimiento que albergaba dentro de su mente podía aun explicar qué era lo que hacía a Gen tan diferente del resto de los aldeanos, es más, diferente a parte de Taiju y Yuzuriha, quienes también eran personas de la era moderna.

Senku se sentó a su lado, dejando descansar su cuerpo mientras aún examinaba a su compañero. El sueño comenzaba a invadirlo a él también, de tal modo que poco razonamiento podía haber en sus acciones, ya que, de forma lenta y hasta cariñosa, acercó su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de la cara de Gen. Su índice tocó levemente su piel y sintió algo parecido a cuando terminaba de construir algún invento, una emoción que se acercaba al entusiasmo incontrolable.

Su mano cayó sobre la mesa cuando sus parpados sucumbieron a la oscuridad del sueño.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No pasó ni siquiera una hora completa antes de que el joven Asagiri Gen comenzara a despertar. El dolor de su espalda, por haber dormido en tan incómoda posición, era evidente, así que soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando pudo hacerla tronar mientras soltaba un lánguido bostezo.

-Lo siento Senku-chan, parece que me quedé dormi…- Pero detuvo su oración cuando pudo localizar al más joven a su lado, también completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños.- ¿Senku-chan?- Preguntaba aun sin poder creérselo. ¿El maniático de la ciencia justo dormido a su lado? Intentó ignorar el gran salto que sufrió su corazón al verlo, aun sin creer que el chico dejaría su loca ciencia para tomar una pequeña siesta.

-Rayos, en serio que está profundamente dormido.- El mentalista se acercó demasiado al rostro del científico, sintió la completa confianza de levantarle aquellos dos mechones rebeldes que siempre caían con gracia sobre su frente. Pasó su pulgar levemente sobre las líneas cicatrizadas que quedaron debido a la petrificación.- Así dormido nadie pensaría que en realidad solo es un mocoso de dieciséis años.- Soltó una risita para sí mismo.

Después, en completo silencio, siguió observando con detenimiento al peliblanco. La mayoría del tiempo olvidaba el hecho de que en realidad ese inteligente muchacho era en realidad algunos años menor que él, su extenso conocimiento científico siempre le hacía ver mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era.

-Es solo un mocoso, supongo que ni siquiera ha llegado a la edad de haber dado su primer beso.- Murmuraba bajito, sin despegar su mano de la piel del menor y sin siquiera sentirse alarmado por la poca distancia. De hecho, sin saber exactamente la razón detrás de sus acciones, Gen comenzaba a acercar su boca a la de Senku, que suspiraba pausadamente.

Y, sin prisas ni demoras, culminó en un pequeño y breve roce entre sus labios. Un beso que más parecía ser una travesura infantil se hizo presente solo pocos segundos antes de que Gen se alejara rápidamente. Se alejó al menos un metro de distancia, su corazón parecía haber pasado de su pecho a sus oídos, ya que sentía el fuerte palpitar retumbar en todo su cuerpo. ¿Pero qué carajos había hecho? ¡Tampoco era para tanto! ¡Sólo había sido un pequeño beso y ya!

Solamente un bobo y nada importante beso.

…

_"Oh Dios mío. No yo. No él."_

_"No me digan que comienzo a enamorarme de este científico loco"_

_"No por favor"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

_ "3.14159265358979323846…"_ Senku intentaba recitar mentalmente y de forma automática, los dígitos del número Pi, cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mantener su mente ocupada con tal de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Pero ni siquiera los decimales del número Pi, los elementos de la tabla periódica o la validez de los 117354989870 segundos que tuvo que contar durante 3700 años, pudieron ser lo suficientemente interesantes como para olvidar el roce que sintió justo al momento de despertar.

Pudo haber sido solamente su mente saliendo del sueño profundo, confundiendo de forma temporal el sueño con la realidad, pero la calidez que había sentido era tan verdadera que no había duda alguna que alguien lo había besado justo en aquel momento.

Y la voz que había escuchado era sin duda perteneciente a Gen.

_"Oh por Albert Einstein y su teoría de la relatividad. No yo. No él."_

_"Mi cerebro no puede estar liberando dopamina, serotonina y oxitocina. No debe secretar sustancias químicas para hacer reacciones que resulten en dependencia emocional hacia este mentalista idiota"_

_"No por favor."_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Senku! ¡Hemos terminado de llenar otra canasta de los hilos de oro!- Llegaba alegremente Suika, dando pequeños saltitos mientras entraba al laboratorio. Pero su emoción pareció desvanecerse al notar el inusual ambiente que se sentía desde la entrada.

En el laboratorio se encontraban Senku y Gen, ambos en completo silencio mientras calentaban uno de los vasos transparentes que contenía quien sabe qué tipo de líquido extraño. Suika dejó en el piso la canasta antes de acercarse a ellos. Lo normal hubiera sido encontrar al científico parloteando sobre fenómenos inexplicables y al mentalista con una sonrisa poco convincente de estarle entendiendo.

Pero ambos estaban en silencio.

Aterrador.

-¿Senku? ¿Gen? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaba insegura Suika, asustada por que tuvieran malas noticias acerca de la construcción del teléfono.

-Oh, Suika.- Dijo Senku cuando volteó a verla. Al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.- ¿Terminaron con más cables? A este paso el equipo de los niños y el químico terminaremos al amanecer. Espero que el equipo de Chrome también esté progresando.- A pesar de intentar demostrar la amabilidad de siempre, la niña notaba la extraña mueca que estaba forzándose a mostrar Senku. Confundida, en busca de respuestas, volteó a ver a Gen, quien también parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. –Gen.- ¿Fue imaginación suya o la voz de Senku había temblado al pronunciar aquel nombre? Además, también Gen parecía haberse asustado al oírlo.- ¿Puedes acomodar este montón con los demás?- Le extendió la canasta desviando la mirada a una esquina solitaria del laboratorio.

-C-claro, Senku-chan.- Haciendo la misma clase de acciones, Gen sujetó la canasta sin ver el rostro de Senku y, rápidamente, se dirigió al otro extremo del cuarto.

Para Suika todo parecía tornarse cada vez más extraño.

Sin más que poder hacer, la niña se despidió antes de salir corriendo del laboratorio.

Senku se sintió aliviado de que se fuera, pero la incomodidad del ambiente aún era bastante palpable.

-Dormimos demasiado. Si queremos terminar el dentífrico de tungsteno debemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche.- Intentó sonar calmado, como siempre, aunque sintió que su voz había salido más aguda de lo acostumbrado.

-N-no hay problema.- Gen también intentó sonreír, aunque seguía con la cara hundida entre su labor en las canastas.

_"La noche será eterna…_" pensaron ambos al notar como, nuevamente, el silencio se abría paso entre ellos.

_"No sé por qué lo hice"._

_"No sé por qué lo hizo"._

_"Pero, pase lo que pase, nada de lo que sucedió debe salir jamás de aquí." _Pensaron nerviosos, recordando claramente aquel inocente toque, aquellos nervios electrizantes que recorrieron sus cuerpos cuando tocaban la piel del otro.

Ahora lo más importante era poder conseguir un celular con el fin de derrotar al imperio de Tsukasa, los químicos de dopamina y demás no debían convertirse en prioridad dentro de sus mentes brillantes que se negaban en entender aquel ambiguo concepto irracional que bien se conocía como el amor.

Porque, como Senku le había dicho alguna vez a Kohaku, no hay nada más ilógico o problemático que las relaciones amorosas.

Y Gen concordaba con aquel hecho.

Pero quien sabe, tal vez, una vez que Tsukasa se rindiera ante el reino científico, estos dos jóvenes podrían darse a la tarea de indagar más en esas reacciones químicas tan misteriosas que, aun en el mundo tecnológico del que provenían, ocultaban muchos misterios sin descubrir para la humanidad.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero que haya sido de su agrado. En un principio el fic iba a ser pura comedia estúpida, pero en algún momento mis dedos decidieron que sería mejor algo romanticón para ellos. Si tienen algo que decirme (cualquier crítica o comentario) pueden dejarlo en la cajita de reviews. ¡Espero que en algún futuro podamos volvernos a leer! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
